Christmas Kisses
by multifandomhaven
Summary: Bucky and Ella find themselves beneath the mistletoe.


**Story requested on my tumblr _multifandomhaven._**

* * *

The compound was finally decorated for the holidays and Ella couldn't be happier with the way it looked. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and she had gone just a tad overboard.

Garland hung from every possible surface, decorated with lights and baubles and snowflakes. There was mistletoe and holly tucked into wreathes and hanging in doorways. Christmas trees had been placed in every corner, each decorated in their own tasteful way, but the one in the foyer was her favorite. It spun and sparkled so beautifully with silvers and blues.

Ella's favorite area, though, was the sitting room.

Lights twinkled softly against the mantle, lulling you into a sense of peace, and it was just cold enough to wrap into a soft, warm blanket and be comfortable.

Ella found herself in that very spot late one night. Sleep hadn't been coming easy to her so, again, she found herself curled onto the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on the cushion beside her.

She had chosen to watch a Christmas movie, one of the old claymation ones that always warmed her heart.

She was halfway into the movie when she heard a rustle beside her.

"You don't mind, do you?"

The figure beside her was large, but very quiet. Battle hardened, yet terrified.

Ella felt for him - hated all the things that he went through, the things that were done to him. She had a soft spot for the man, and everyone knew it. Everyone except him.

"Not at all, Bucky," she smiled and pat the seat beside herself. "Sit, please."

He nodded, his mess of brown hair moving with the motion. "Thanks."

Ella held out the bowl in her hand, offering him some of the popcorn she'd made earlier, without looking. "Want some?"

She heard a low rumble, a chuckle before he asked, "Some what?"

"Popcor-," she motioned to the bowl with her head, which she now realized was empty. "Oh."

Bucky smiled at her, his ears perking slightly. "Hold on, I'll go make us some more."

"I'll come too, we'll need drinks," Ella offered.

In the kitchen she gathered what she needed, drinks in her arms and food in Bucky's. Ella got to the edge of the counter before the cold drinks began to numb her arms.

"Wait, wait," she stopped in the doorway, "these are freezing me!"

Bucky stopped behind her. "Wanna trade?"

Ella shook her head, looking back at him over her shoulder. "Nah, I got it, I think."

Bucky stepped forward with an open mouth, ready to say something, but the words never came. Instead he looked above Ella's head, his mouth slightly ajar, and then back down to her large, brown eyes nervously.

Ella unconsciously inhaled, the scent of him swirling around her like a twister. Her heart rate sped up and she felt herself begin to flush. Had his eyes always been the color of the ocean?

"Everything okay?" Ella questioned.

She leaned over just a bit to place the drinks on the counter. She hadn't seen that look on him before, and it worried her a little. "Bucky?"

Bucky nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

Ella watched him curiously for a moment, waiting for his eyes to shift up again. She followed his gaze and a blush instantly formed on her cheeks, burning like a blazing fire.

How could she have forgotten? She'd placed a mistletoe in that particular spot, waiting, rather impatiently, for the moment two of her friends would be caught beneath it.

"Oh," she breathed.

Bucky jerked his head upwards. "You - it's just a silly tradition. We don't have to."

Without a word she strode forward, Bucky watching her closely. His lips were set in a firm line, trying to play it calm but his hands betrayed him. He was clutching the bowl of popcorn so tightly Ella feared it may break.

She took it from his hands gently and placed it on the counter. Turning back to him she put her hands on his chest.

"You don't mind, do you?"

His repeated words softened him slightly, and he gave her a knee weakening grin.

He nodded and mumbled, "Not if you don't."

Standing on her toes she pressed her lips to his softly. They were like silk, much softer than Ella had imagined, and warm. She knew that now she'd had a taste she would never get enough of them.

She felt Bucky smile and press a bit harder against her. If it were possible she felt herself melt even further into the kiss. Bucky's flesh hand found her waist and held her in place against him, his fingers squeezing.

Ella felt lightheaded, and for a moment she feared she might float up into the clouds.

Then, much to her dismay, Bucky reduced the kiss to a peck, peppering small kisses to her lips, cheek, nose and, finally, her forehead. He pulled back and smiled at her, with teeth and everything, and she knew right then that it wasn't just an infatuation.

It was love.

Ella's arms wrapped around his middle and she lay her head on his chest. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that," she admitted softly.

"Angel, if we were still in the 40′s I would have kissed you the moment I met you." Bucky said.

With a confidence she'd never felt before she pulled her head back a little to look up at him, her hands still on his sides. "Well, you aren't gonna make me wait that long for another one, are you?"

Bucky leaned in and kissed her nose. "I wouldn't count on it, doll."


End file.
